


Un café de madrugada

by SnowMarabilia



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: La addicción de aden al café, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: Colgué esto en twitter hace semanas, pero nunca llegó a AO3! Here it is uwu
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Un café de madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> Colgué esto en twitter hace semanas, pero nunca llegó a AO3! Here it is uwu

Escucho la puerta de mi taller entreabrirse, y sé perfectamente quién es sin girarme. Es increíble la manera en la que simplemente consciente de la presencia de Oscar en la habitación, de sus ojos clavados en mi espalda.

—¿Ha pasado algo?— pregunto, sin dejar de mirar las tres pantallas llenas de datos y líneas de código.

—No, no... no ha pasado nada. ¿Has comido?

Su voz suena más cerca, próxima a mi hombro derecho. Sin decir nada, señalo el envoltorio de la barrita energética que yace arrugado en mi mesa de trabajo, al lado de la taza de café vacía.

—Pero llevas aquí encerrado seis horas, Aden.

—No pasa nada —replico, mis ojos volando al reloj de la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla. Marca la una de la madrugada, hora marciana, por la que nos seguimos guiando incluso después de tres años en el espacio—. Estoy bien. Cada barrita da energía para cuatro horas, así que puedo aguantar dos más sin problema.

—Igualmente, te he traído un bocadillo.

Eso hace que separe por un momento la vista de las pantallas, y levante la cabeza para mirarlo. Por un momento mis ojos quedan atrapadas en los suyos, que refulgen de color azul incluso en la penumbra de la habitación.

—Gra... gracias.

—Para servirle, majestad. —Oscar inclina levemente la cabeza mientras deja el plato en la mesa.

Una risa escapa de mis labios, y cojo el bocadillo para pegarle un buen mordisco. Está rico, más de lo que me gustaría admitir, y es que por mucho que me disguste, las barritas energéticas suplementadas con cafeína no son exactamente el alimento más bueno de la galaxia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estaba intentando crear un programa nuevo, pero se me resiste —respondo, entre bocado y bocado. A veces, no te das cuenta de lo hambriento que estás hasta que comes—. Quiero crear un algoritmo que cruce los datos que robamos a Olympus con la última posición conocida de todas nuestras naves, y escoja automáticamente cual de ellas es la idónea para atacar, teniendo en cuenta también los efectivos disponibles en cada una.

—Interesante, ¿pero no puede esperar a mañana?

—No, estoy cerca de conseguirlo. Ve a dormir, ya vendré.

Con el último bocado, giro mi silla para volver a encarar mis pantallas. Muevo los dedos, que están nerviosos por volver a conectar con el teclado, el código saliendo de ellos casi sin mi intervención.

—No tardes, por favor.

No respondo a eso, ya que los dos sabemos que no le puedo prometer nada. Aún así, antes de que cierre otra vez la puerta de mi taller, cargado con el plato y tres tazas vacías, vuelvo a alzar la voz.

—Espera. ¿Puedes traerme algo de café, por favor?

—Sí, claro. ¿Algo más, majestad? ¿Un masaje en los pies?

Yo me río, pero sé que aunque se queje, en menos de cinco minutos tendré una taza de café humeando a mi lado. Así es, y cuando la miro antes de beber un sorbo, me encuentro las mismas seis cifras que me conozco ya de memoria. Me prometo a mi mismo que terminaré el trabajo lo más rápido posible para volver a él, a su manera fácil de hacerme reír y a su amor.


End file.
